ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming Japanese animated television series based on the franchise of the same name and a Japanese reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. Plot Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Tetsuya Kakihara - Leonardo *Yuji Ueda - Donatello *Eiji Miyashita - Raphael *Eri Saito - April O'Neil *Norio Wakamoto - Krang *Hidetoshi Nakamura - Rocksteady English Cast *Benjamin Diskin - Leonardo, Michelangelo *Sam Riegel - Donatello *Nolan North - Raphael *Tabitha St. Germain - Venus *George Takei - Splinter *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Jones *Mark Hamill - Leatherhead, Rat King *Grey DeLisle - Irma Langinstein *Corey Burton - Metalhead, Krang *John DiMaggio - The Shredder, Rocksteady, Pizzaface *Tara Strong - Karai *Jonathan Adams - Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain *Kevin Michael Richardson - Hun *Diedrich Bader - Bebop *Steven Blum - Agent Bishop *Dee Bradley Baker - Tokka, Rahzar *Danny Trejo - Newtralizer *Corey Feldman - Spike/Slash *Derek Stephen Prince *Jim Cummings *Liam O'Brien Characters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo''' - *'Michelangelo' - *'Donatello' - *'Raphael' - *'Venus' - 'Allies' *'Splinter' - *'April O'Neal' - April O'Neil is the 16 year-old daughter of Dr. Kirby O'Neil. She has ginger hair that appears to be tied up in a ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim skirt, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, with black low-heeled boots. She is an homage to the 2012 series by having April don a familiar hairstyle and outfit. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is a 17 year-old vigilante and an orphan. He has a massive crush on April. He has a short, messy hair and is usually dressed in black, and almost never goes anywhere without his hockey stick. *'Leatherhead' - *'Irma Langinstein' - April's gothic best friend and Donatello's girlfriend. Her character is inspired by Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. *'Metalhead' - *'Zog' - *'Fugitoid' - 'Enemies' *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - *'Foot Clan '- A secret organization led by the Shredder. *'Karai' - *'Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Brain' - A mad scientist, geneticist, and technical genius who is responsible for creating mousers and mutants. Stockman often does his best to win the favor of the Shredder, but frequently fails leading to his general torture and ultimate dismemberment until only his brain and eye remained. Like his Mirage and 2003 incarnations, he becomes a brain and then a cyborg. *'Krang' - A cruel and heartless Utrom who was banished from the Utrom homeworld to Dimension X. *'Hun' - Hun is the Shredder's muscle, and leader of the Purple Dragons. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is revealed to have been responsible for the death of Casey Jones' parents decades ago and as such, is a particular enemy of Casey. Later in the series when it appears that the Shredder goes back to Japan, Hun returns to leading the Purple Dragons as a separate criminal entity, only to return to the Shredder's side when he returns. Later, he was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of an African elephant, becoming an anthropomorphic elephant with one of tusks that is cut off. In this incarnation, Hun becomes a mutant elephant instead of a mutant turtle. His mutant form is inspired by Trumbipulor from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *'Bebop' - Bebop, along with Rocksteady, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a kind of punk, mohawk-sporting, human thug employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a warthog, becoming an anthropomorphic warthog with tusks jutting on his lower jaw, still wearing his purple Mohawk and punk gear. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady, along with Bebop, is a member of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a large, blond, burly, and mustachioed human thug with the military vibe in his clothing with camo pants and a helmet employed and mutated by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a rhinoceros, becoming an anthropomorphic rhinoceros with a bald head, massive arms and elephant-like feet, and alligator-like jaws; he is heavily built and military themed; his typical attire includes a green cargo pants, a surplus army helmet, a pair of goggles, a black tank top, and a shotshell bandolier slung over his left shoulder. *'Garbageman' - *'Agent Bishop '- Agent Bishop is a secret government agent from the Earth Protection Force (a secret organization formed by President Ulysses S. Grant that is tasked with protecting the planet from alien invasion and any other sort of extraterrestrial threat). *'Rat King' - *'Tokka' - Tokka, along with Rahzar, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was an alligator snapping turtle that was captured off from the Everglades and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic snapping turtle with a durable, spiked shell. Tokka speaks in distinctive, nasally voice. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar, along with Tokka, is another one of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation, and one of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a fox that was captured off from Ireland and was injected with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic fox with the razor sharp claws and teeth. In the English Dub, Rahzar speaks in a smooth Irish accent. Unlike his previous incarnations, Rahzar is a fox instead of a wolf and bears a striking resemblance to the character Fox from Batman: The Brave and Bold. *'Newtralizer '- Newtralizer is a mutant newt with high-tech armor and weapons. It was result of Bishop's experiments with the mutagen where it was considered dangerous to them. *'Pizza Face '- *'Spike/Slash' - Spike is Raphael's pet turtle. *'Armaggon' - Armaggon is a mutant shark with high tech armor and weapons. Episodes Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime) episodes Reception Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Martial Arts Category:Reboot Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Television Series